The Bandit
by BtotheAtotheNtotheG
Summary: Red Dead inspired AU (very loose). Sheriff Mitchell cracks down on outlaws that threaten her family and town, but can this infamous group or bandits out smart her. In particular a sweet warm hearted redhead, whom Beca is impressed by. This could lead Beca to learn both sides of the situation, the good and bad. There will be some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I had this idea over the weekend and it may be loosely (I mean very loosely) based on Red Dead Redemption. So it's a a bit of rusty I think. And who doesn't like to think of Chloe as a Bandit... Anyway I do not own anything from PP to Red Dead, it just gave me an idea. Let me know what you think in the comments. Also I will update my other two stories and thanks for being so patient for those rolling the other stories. Had major writers block and work so yea... Also cover art was made by me and there is no intent on stealing anything...**

 **Now on with the show...**

The sounds of guns flaring filled the air. Smoke and dust clouded the sun. It was 1910 in the month of March and it was a hot day and the air was dry and thick. Sheriff Mitchell's life consisted of days like this. It was worse when the rain came. She loved the rain but she would get the mud all over her boots, which she would spend hours shinning, and the rain conflicted with her vision. Beca Mitchell was apart of the Sheriffs department. Her brother Jesse was amongst the department as well. When heir younger step sister, Emily, become of age she wanted to be apart of this profession. It was probably Beca who lured her in. When Emily was a bit younger all she ever wanted to do was be Beca. So naturally she had to follow her footsteps. Their family was known throughout town as a kind family but stern when it came down to the law and what was right and wrong. Beca loved helping others and was very protective of her town and her family.

* * *

At the age of 10, Jesse and Beca's mother died and it left them devastated, especially their father. Their father, Benjamin, eventually would fall into the arms of another woman, which to much dismay caused Beca to hate their father. Jesse understood that their father was lonely, so as much as he hated seeing his mother replaced he welcomed this new woman with an open heart. Beca was more resistant and consistently reminded their father of how it was so easy for him to forget their mother. There step mother would bring with her a little girl of only 6 years' old whom Beca grew to love and care for. This would cause a mending of Beca's view of her father but she still resented him a little. With time Beca and her father would move forward mainly to not create a divide in the family with Emily around. They later moved to a small town called Barden. Benjamin was to become the head of the sheriffs so this is what caused the move in the first place. It was assumed that Jesse would follow Benjamin's footsteps but what would later concern Benjamin was that his daughter Beca, would also become apart of it. He later would allow it to have Beca close to him. Beca didn't really want to be a sheriff but this little town did not offer much and Jesse would be there so it wasn't such a terrible idea.

So when Emily reached the age, she pleaded with her step-father to let her join, leaving Beca delighted yet concerned. She had discussed this matter with her father on whether Emily would be able to join.

"I don't know Dad, she's so kind and I would hate to see her corrupted by this." Benjamin studied Beca. He noticed how concerned she would get with anything concerning Emily so he let a small smile spread.

"Come on Becs she a great kid and if anything she'll follow you around and want to make you proud." Beca stopped pacing and looked up, worry in her eyes.

"Yea but Dad this is different. What if she get's hurt or worse killed?" Benjamin knew the consequences. He had the same concerns when Beca joined but Beca proved to him that she was quick and smart in any situation.

"Beca look at me." Beca shifted and eventually looked up. She hated worrying. Emily was just a kid and she could be anything else. Yet she still wanted to be a sheriff of all things. "I had the same exact concerns you have right now when you first joined. I worried and worried about your well being." He reached out and grabbed his daughter's hands. She rarely shared moments like this with him. She eventually got over her hatred but the rebel in her wanted to be indifferent. "You proved to me that I didn't have to worry about you because you had a good head on your shoulders. You are grounded and have a lot of heart. Heart that rarely anyone gets to see." He smirked. "Emily is a small version of you Beca. Well not small because you are tiny but she is a younger version of you." He flashed a smile and all Beca could do to hold in the laughter was roll her eyes. "But seriously you'll be there when something gets out of hand Beca. Emily will be great just have faith in her." Beca knew Emily could be great at anything, it's just that she was overprotective and she couldn't help it.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong Dad please take her out." Beca said standing up.

"Anything you say Sherriff Mitchell." Benjamin said as he stood up. With that they shared a smile and a nod and Beca was out the door. 

* * *

Their town was small but it was on the main road so they were consistently visited with tourists and the unruly bandits. A specific group of bandits were known throughout several towns. When they hit Barden, Beca was furious. They stole anything from cows and sheep to the traveling wagons and all the things on that wagon. They weren't murderers but they were known to push the limit to get what they came for. Before they hit Barden they knew very little about this group of Bandits. Rumor had it that they were a group of girls that stole from anyone. They weren't scared to approach a big group of people and took what they wanted. They got word that the group was spotted near a ranch and it was close by. Beca and Jesse were immediately on foot towards their horses when Emily came running up to them.

"Please Beca, let me go with you." On wanted Bandits like this, Beca tried to keep Emily away as far as possible.

"Emily it's dangerous. You could get hurt- "

"What how come you're not concerned with my well being Becaw?" Jesse said holding his head in his hands as he sat on his horse.

"Don't be an idiot Jesse. Emily she – "

"She can shoot real good and she's quick on her feet. She's smart as hell Beca." Jesse said looking at Emily and Beca. He figured this was a good learning experience and Beca was just being unreasonable.

"Look Emily I know you are all what Jesse said but I don't want you to get hurt. So I can't let you come." Beca said taking off her black glove and reaching out to put Emily's hair behind her ears.

"Aww Beca please." Emily pleaded. "I won't get in the way. I want to learn and be ready to help in the future. I know you guys can do it but please let me go. Please please?"

"Yea Beca, let her come." Jesse encouraged. Beca turned and sent him a glare. And gave up.

"Fine. Fine. Emily you are to not get in the way and ride behind us." Emily jumped for joy and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! Let me get my horse." Emily skipped her way to the horse.

"And you." Beca pointed to Jesse. "If anything happens to her, so help me…"

"Yea yea I got it Mama Bear." Beca punched him in the leg and went to mount her horse. Jesse loved teasing Beca about being so over-protective of Emily. She always had Emily's back when she got in trouble and she always took care of Emily. He loved this motherly side of Beca and couldn't be more grateful that Emily came along and brought it out in her. Emily finally reached them and with that they took off in the direct of the the last known location of those bandits.

They were currently fighting with the frequent bandits that wouldn't take a hint. It started with a chase and they were finally able to catch up with them a couple of towns over. Many times Beca fought with them and they were always able to escape. This time Beca wanted to make sure that this wasn't the case and she would do anything she could to prevent that. Through the smoke Beca could see the three bandits. Now she couldn't tell whether they were women but they were good with their guns. She had to come up with a plan to capture them. Emily had to join the fight because the were caught in a gun fight and Beca insisted that Emily stay by her side.

"Damn Jesse. I knew you shouldn't have come." Beca said as Emily shot her pistol in the bandit's direction.

"I'm not that bad." Emily said reloading her pistol.

"It's not that your bad Emily, it's just- "

"BECA! One of them is coming in our direction!" She heard Jesse yell and she peered over the rock to see. The bandit was quick and was able to weave and dodge into an abandon shack. She was alone and Beca took this as an opportunity. Before Beca could formulate a plan, Emily took off towards that shack.

"EMILY! Get back her NOW!" Beca yelled after Emily but Emily was quick and there was probably no chance that she heard that.

"JESSE!" Beca called as she started her way to the shack. He ran over and they both ducked behind a broken down wagon as bullets came in their direction. "Damn Emily took off into the shack where that outlaw went. I told you that if anything happened to her you would get it."

"Yes Beca I know. Just stop worrying and come on." When the bullets ceased, probably the moment of reloading, they stood up and ran towards the shack. The crouched and approached a shattered window. Beca peered in and could she Emily crouching on the stairs.

"Jesse, Emily is on the stairs." Beca said at a whisper.

"Ok let's go back her up." They slowly walked through the door and scanned the room. They made noise so Emily would see them and called her over. Emily slowly approached them.

"Are you crazy?!" Beca said half yelling, half whispering at Emily. "Why the hell did you just take off like that?"

"We had to get that outlaw Beca and I saw an opportunity- "

"NO Emily." Beca cut her off. "You put yourself in a dangerous situation without thinking. Now you have us here- "

"You didn't have to come in, you could have kept an eye out." Emily countered.

"And what were you gonna do Emily when you finally caught up to the bandit? Shoot them?"

"I was- "

"Enough. Beca…" Jesse said trying to put an end to this.

"No you stop. We are here in a shack and they could have this place surrounded and what then? What…" Beca was stopped by the sound of a gunshot and Jesse screaming. He dropped to the floor and held his leg. He was shot and Beca was able to glance towards the direction it came from and she saw a flash of brown hair. Emily was able to run and tackle the bandit from where she stood. Beca checked to make sure Jesse was alright.

"Jesus! Jesse are you alright? Here give me your leg." She ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around his thigh to put pressure on the wound.

"That bitch shot me. But I think I'm ok." Beca had to get him out of here. Beca looked up to see Emily was now engaged in a fight with the bandit. From the tussle Beca could in fact see that it was a woman. There was brown and red hair all over the place and Beca decided to let Emily handle this. Emily managed to restrain the bandit's hands and Emily called out to Beca.

"Can you help me Beca? Grab the rope strings in my belt." Immediately she went to grab the rope strings that Emily mentioned and handed them to her. Beca noticed that they did a number on each other and waited for Emily to finish her arrest. She was proud of Emily yet Jesse was hurt on Beca's account. She knew her over protective side had caused this mess and she was ashamed. She saw Emily sit her outlaw up and Beca walked over and crouched to look at them. Emily had several scratches and a few were bleeding. The bandit had her head down and Beca went to left her chin up. She had a terrible bloody nose, which Beca assumed helped Emily restrain the bandit. What came next, surprised Beca. She came across the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The red hair made this girls eyes sparkle and Beca's throat went dry and she stepped back a bit. The girl was looking right at Beca and it made Beca feel weird. Some time must have passed because she saw a hand waving in her face.

"Becs?" She heard Emily say and she snapped out of it.

"UH-what?" Beca said clearing her throat.

"Didn't you hear me?" Emily asked confused.

"UH… what? What did you say?" Beca shook her head.

"I said what should we do next?"

"Uh well Jesse is hurt but not too bad." Beca regained her composure and took a couple steps towards the window. "Looks like a storm is coming." Jesse limped beside her and observed with her. "Yea I doubt we can make it back without catching some of it. We do have to get out of here before her friends came in to check what's happening." Jesse nodded towards the redhead. Beca looked over and saw the redhead sitting there helpless. She turned back to Jesse and nodded towards his leg.

"What about your leg?"

"I have a pack on Emily horse with some medicine. If we make it to a town, I'll stop and catch up with you." Jesse said putting his hand on Beca's shoulder. As if he could read her mind Jesse added. "And don't sweat it. You can beg forgiveness by taking me to watch one of those moving pictures." He smirked and Beca shoved him off and immediately regretted it when he groaned from the pain.

"Aw damn sorry Jesse." Beca said steading Jesse.

"Ugggh-it's fine. But seriously let's get out of here." Beca nodded and went back to Emily and the redhead. Emily was observing her surrounding incase the redhead's friends appeared. Beca bent down and looped her arm to pick up the redhead.

"Ok let's go." Beca pushed her slightly so she could walk in front of them. The redhead grunted from some of the fighting she had done with Emily. They slowly made their way out of the house and the redhead obviously went slower.

"Come on, get moving." Emily said putting the barrel of her pistol on the redhead's back.

"Well can you blame me? You put up one hell of a fight." The redhead chuckled. The voice that came out of the redhead was almost angelic. Beca didn't expect such a sweet voice from a criminal. She looked at Emily and Emily couldn't help the smile from forming from the compliment she was given. Beca sent her a glare and Emily regained her composure.

"Yea well you didn't give me much of a choice." Emily retorted. Beca shook her head and would later help Emily with her comebacks. They approached their horses and Beca stood watch as Emily held the hostage and Jesse attempted to get on his horse.

"AHHH! Damn!" Jesse said falling back down a third time from mounting his horse.

"You are not ok Jesse. Emily give me the redhead and help him up please." Emily handed over the redhead and Went to help Jesse up. When Beca grabbed the girl a warm sensation fell over her. The girl must have felt it or sensed it because she looked at Beca and they just stared at each other.

"You know, you have some beautiful eyes…" Beca's throat went dry at the admission of the girl. She gulped and had to regain control of the situation.

"Well uh- thank- I mean shut up!" Beca said a bit too loud and felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Hey no need to get all embarrassed miss, I just state the obvious is all." The redhead winked and this sent a wave in Beca stomach. Before Beca could somewhat respond, Emily called her over.

"Beca there's no way Jesse can ride by himself, I can take him while you take her on your horse." Beca nodded and told the bandit to sit down.

"Put your feet in front of you." Beca instructed and she began to tie the redhead's feet together.

"Whoa aren't you at least gonna ask my name before you tie me all up like this?" The redhead smirked and this flustered Beca. Stunned Beca just lifted her and laid her on the horse. "You know for someone so tiny, you know how to impress a lady." The redhead continued her flirtatious behavior.

"I said shut up miss." Was all Beca could come up with. The redhead chuckled but seemed to understand. Beca tied a rope around Jesse horse and off they went.

As they rode the bandit didn't seem to put any fight to escape. Either she knew she couldn't get anywhere or she just didn't care. Beca felt bad having the girl have to lay on the horse for long and she made the group stop.

"I think we have gotten far enough for her friends to not know where we went. I still want you, Emily, to try to reach a town and have Jesse checked out. I don't want him getting an infection. I think the next one is Harlon, so why don't you keep going and I will have a break with the horse." Beca wanted to give the girl a rest but used the horse as an excuse. Emily looked at her confused.

"Beca you want to give the horse a break? But we are riding the horse with two people…"

"Emily go." Beca said in a tone that was dead set in having it this way. Jesse and Emily looked at each other and shrugged. They knew Beca was not to be messed with so they bid same farewells and took off. Beca rode until she reached a small pond and a tree for shade. When she got there she picked the girl and sat her down on the floor. She knew the girl must be thirst and hot so she moved her under the tree. The clouds started rolling in and Beca knew this had to be a small break. She untied the girl's hands and wrists. "Was it on too tight?". Beca asked concern in her voice.

"Not too much." The girl spoke and Beca couldn't help but slightly massage some of the marks. "Thank you." The girl said as she looked at the marks too. Beca let go and reached for her canteen. Beca knew better but she couldn't help it.

"Here drink some of my water." Beca said holding out the canteen to the girl and the girl hesitated. "Go on. I know you must be thirsty." The girl nodded and accepted the water. "I didn't poison if that's what you are thinking." Beca said as she drank some after the girl was done. "I just figured you wanted some." Beca shrugged looking at the pond.

"That's very kind of you." The girl said causing Beca to look at the girl. The sincerity made Beca's heart flutter. She half smile and stared towards the pond once again. "You know I've heard of you." The girl said causing Beca to look back at her. "I've heard of the infamous Sherriff Mitchell. The ruthless bounty hunter. Daughter of the Sherriff "Head Hunter" Mitchell." Beca knew of this nickname of her father but she didn't know that word had spread on her.

"Ruthless?" Beca questioned.

"Yea ruthless. They call you Ruthless Mitchell in the other towns because of how you hunt down the toughest bandits and ripe them of all humility." The girl looked towards the pond but kept talking. "They say you don't stop till you catch the one's you are after. I thought we had out smarted you but look at me now." The red head said. "The girl of yours really put up a fight." The girl chuckled. "She must get it from you." The girl looked back at Beca and her eyes sparkled.

"Yea Emily… She's something. A little green but she'll get the hang of it." Beca said. It was unnatural for Beca to take pity on a bandit, let alone talk to them about her life, but with this girl Beca felt no danger. "But I am no heartless person you know. I just have a sense of what's right and wrong." Beca stated plainly and the girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yea well some of us have to do bad things to do good." The girl said and Beca gave the girl a quizzically look. She never thought bad things lead to good things. "For example, that Emily of yours, she did a bad thing chasing me into a building. But you ended up catching me right?" Beca thought about and she had to agree that it was true.

"Yea but that's different. I meant morally right and morally wrong." Beca said.

"Yea but who is to decide what's wrong and right? I mean you have the law that you follow and think is right. But someone who comes from nothing, someone who has nothing. Well they have to do something that you think is bad to live. To have something. Sometimes it's to eat sometimes it's to care for their family. You never know really." Beca and the girl stared at each other. She had a point. And Beca never thought about it.

"But why wouldn't help someone like that?" Beca asked because she always helped someone when they are in need of anything.

"Well not everyone is as caring as you. No one cares about other people's life. I know you are caring because no one would have stopped to give me a break or offered me water. Or even would talk to me like we are now." There was sadness in the girl's voice and Beca knew that those people did exist. She wondered if this girl was in any of the situations she had mentioned.

"Well I am sorry you had to go through any hardship." Beca said and she knew admitting something like this was very tricky. But when she looked at this girl's eyes when she said that she saw relief and maybe gratefulness.

"I mean the stuff I faced was hard but all the choices I have made got me here in this moment. And even though you have caught me, I can't say I am too disappointed. I got to meet you." Beca just stared at this girl. A girl who just was so caring just blew her away. Beca didn't know what to say to that. On one hand she would agree, she was glad to meet someone like this girl and on the other this girl was an outlaw that defied all of Beca's rules. She had to sit and really think about how this situation was gonna play out. After a few moments Beca spoke.

"If it helps I really hope Emily learns to not treat people wrong. To hear people out instead of assuming the worst with people like you."

"Well with some one who has a lot of heart like you do, I am sure she will get it." The redhead smiled and they both stared at the pond. That's when Beca felt the rain come. She had let too much time past.

"Shit!" Beca got up and the rain came down hard. On instinct Beca went to the girl. "Come on, let me help you mount my horse." Beca knew better than to untie an outlaw but now she was letting the girl ride on her horse like it was nothing. She rode to a near by shack that looked recently abandoned and they got off and to Beca's surprise the girl help her tie the horses to the post. They hurried to the shack and they were drenched from the down pour. They stood in the door frame and watched the storm, breathing heavy. Beca felt the girl look at her and she turned her head.

"I'm Chloe." The girl said giving Beca a smile. Returning it the smile Beca answered.

"Beca." And they turned their attention back towards the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hey Everyone! Thank you for being so patient with this story. I have been so busy that every time I get a chance to write I don't finish. Anyway I think I know the direction of this story but as always I love hearing anything you may have to say! I do not own PP but the plot line and mistakes are mine. If you are following the other stories, I will update one a bit later and I am sorry about the wait on those as well. I think that is it…**

 ** _ChinaTakesAll: Thank you and I am glad you like the concept! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. :)_**

 **Now on with the Show…**

Now of all things, Beca knew better than to let her guard down. She was known for being closed off and distant. Another thing she knew better was to never ever fall for those on the other side of the law. Now as she sat here in the shack across the most beautiful bandit she had ever seen, she was caught in a dilemma. Heck the most beautiful person she has ever seen was more like it. It's not like Beca was always so distant. She learned it was to best to be distant rather than live in fear from caring too much. Of course she cared about her family, maybe Emily the most, but other than that she steered clear of friends or different emotional relationships. Mainly it was because she didn't trust anyone. As part of the law, her family was looked at different, so therefore she rather not deal with it. She wanted to know more about this mysterious outlaw though, who was so breathtaking it made Beca dizzy. The redhead, who said her name was Chloe, was sitting on the window sill watching the rain. Beca shouldn't have been staring but what else was she supposed to do?

"You know if you keep staring at me, it starts to be creepy." Chloe spoke while still looking out the window.

"I-uh wasn't…"

"Right. And you are a terrible liar too." Chloe turned to look at Beca and she had a small but beautiful smile. In fact, Beca wasn't at all terrible at lying. Countless times she had tricked Jesse into situations because of how good of a liar she was. But with Chloe, Beca flustered easily and it made her feel helpless. That's when Chloe stood up and made her way over to Beca. She sat right in of Beca and crossed her legs. "So what was you staring at?"

"I-uh said I wasn't." Beca said now picking at the dry mud on her boots.

"Like I said you are a terrible liar." Beca looked up and saw Chloe looking right at her. Beca's breath caught and her heart started beating incredibly fast. This reaction has to stop. Beca got up and walked over to the door and leaned against the frame. "Hey come on now." Chloe was close to her and reached for her arm.

"Whoa please don't touch me miss." Beca said as she stepped back and crossed her arms.

"Um ok." The redhead said crossing her own arms and they just stared at each other.

"Now what are you staring at?" Beca said because she was getting irritated. What right did this outlaw have in telling her she was a liar, or even touching her.

"I told you earlier you have some beautiful eyes." Beca felt her face get hot and she again went into the shack and sat against the wall. "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"Look this isn't a thing, this isn't supposed to be like this." Was all Beca could say. She glanced up and saw the girls face fall slightly.

"What's not supposed to be like this?" Chloe spoke above a whisper.

"This-uh whatever this is. You are you and I am me."

"Uh ok…" Chloe clearly not understanding what Beca meant.

"I just mean you are a criminal and I am not and well we can't confuse that." Now it was Beca who spoke at a whisper. She doesn't know why but she felt guilty uttering those words.

"Ohhhh I see…" Chloe said. She was just standing across the room with a serious look on her face and it caused Beca to look away.

"Look its just that…" Beca began because she felt a need to explain herself.

"No. It's fine. A criminal doesn't deserve explanations." Chloe sat on the floor and held up her hands. Beca eyed her and walked towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I am a criminal."

"And?"

"And you should probably restrain me before I do something you won't like." Her bluntness cause Beca to stare at Chloe wide eyed.

"Stop it. I didn't mean that. Well I did but I didn't…" Beca felt bad because of course this was to happen. She didn't want to hurt this girl.

"Wait what?"

"Chloe look, it's not that I don't want to you know but we can't…"

"So? Who cares about what you are and what I am?" Beca was shocked. Why couldn't Chloe understand that this just couldn't be anything.

"Are you serious? Why aren't you getting…" Just then she heard horses approaching the shack. Then gunshots were being let into the air. Immediately she went to get Chloe and she held Chloe behind her. In reality she knew that Chloe was capable of defending herself but it was an instinct to Beca to go and protect her. They slowly backed away from the windows and the open door.

"CHLOE?" Beca instantly turned to look at Chloe and her eyes widen.

"Who is that?" Beca asked because if this was her friends she was screwed.

"Uh…" Chloe said and looked behind Beca.

"HANDS UP MITCHELL!" Beca widened her eyes and looked at Chloe. Chloe had shock on her face and instantly spoke.

"WHOA guys lets just relax."

"Chloe what the hell? We have Mitchell! Get out of the way." A tall leggy brunette strode her way into the room. "And she's a cutie." Beca grew extremely uncomfortable.

"Stacie keep it in you pants for Christ sake." Said another women. She was blonde and had a terrifying glare.

"Don't be like that Bree, I didn't know big bad Mitchell was so pretty…" Said the brunette and Beca's blush grew another 10 times.

"Or so tiny." Spat the Blonde. At that Beca's insides flared.

"Whoa hey now Miss, I'm not tiny." Both the blonde and brunette were looking past Beca to Chloe who was still standing behind Beca.

"Chloe do something." Said the Blonde.

"No I don't think that is necessary. Guys she's not…"

"She going to arrest us Chloe how can you…"

"Bree settle down. If she wanted, she would have done something by now right?" Said the brunette grabbing the blonde's arms. Beca took this chance to ask Chloe what the hell was going on. She made sure the other two were talking and turned around to ask.

"Chloe can you please explain…"

"Bree dont…"

"No stop. She won't do anything… WAIT Aubrey…" Chloe's voice was the last one she heard and everything for Beca went black.

Voices. Muffled, but they were voices. Beca felt her head throbbing. Then she remembers what must have happened. She has been captured by this group of bandits and they managed to capture her because she had let her guard down. She knew better of course but that didn't stop her from doing it. And now she was paying the price. She shouldn't have trusted Chloe.

"Was it really necessary for you to hit her?"

"Oh god you can't be serious. We have been escaping her for how long and now you are worried about her. We were shooting at her and her group earlier and you didn't have a problem with that."

"This is different. Stacie can you please explain to Bree?"

"Bree, I think Chloe is right like I said she would have done something earlier but she didnt. Did you instead notice how she stood in front of Chloe?"

"Jesus not you too. Look I don't care whatever school grade crush Chloe has we need to do something."

"Please Bree. Let's just play it out. Please."

"Fine. But if she does anything Chloe it's on you. You won't untie her unless I say got it?"

Beca groaned. She tried to rub her neck but noticed that she was unable to. She tried to shift and realized the rest of her body was restrained. She finally opened her eyes. She was in the same shack but now it was dark. She scanned the room and saw someone by the window. She groaned one more time from her throbbing head and the person turned around.

"Stop your groaning Mitchell or you wont like what will happen next." It was said so seductivily that Beca instantly knew who it was. The tall brunette made way over to Beca sitting in front of her. She reached over and grabbed a canteen and held it to Beca's mouth. "Drink some Sheriff." The brunette seemed kind enough and defended her against the blonde so she couldn't be too bad.

"What's your name?" Beca asked.

"Stacie Conrad. At your service." She said and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For standing up for me I guess."

"Oh yea. It's ok Bree is just Bree so she panics. You're lucky she didn't get too panicked or she would have thrown up." Stacie chuckles.

"Can I ask why you tied me up?"

"Well considering who you are, Bree didn't want to take a chance." She said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"That's understandable." Beca said.

"I guess but that doesn't explain why Chloe was untied when we got here?" Beca shifts uncomfortably. "Don't get me wrong Mitchell, I am not questioning your practices but from the rumors I heard about you, well you are a hardass." Beca glares at her. "In a good way of course." Smirking, Beca shrugs her shoulders.

"I am not sure what to say miss."

"Miss huh?" Stacie smiles at Beca once again. "You are polite too huh?"

"Just showing the same respect that I have been receiving from you is all."

"Maybe you aren't as bad as they say."

"She's not." The voice that suddenly appeared snaps Stacie's and Becas attention to the other end of the room. There Chloe stands in all her glory. "She's actually quite adorable."

"Watch it Chloe." Beca snares.

"Aww Mitchell you are so cute!" Stacie says pinching Beca's cheeks, which causes Chloe to giggle. She walks over and sits next to Stacie.

"I am not cute."

"Even your pout is cute Becs." Chloe says.

"You guys are on nickname terms huh?" Beca snaps her attention to Stacie pinching her cheek once again.

"Careful Stacie. Just because you have me tied up doesn't mean you can manhandle me."

"I think Chloe might want to do that Mitchell." Stacie says causing Chloe to turn beet red. "Besides you might not want to threaten me with a good time _ma'am_." Stacie says smirking. She gets up to walk away and giving one last wink, she is out of sight.

"Stacie is something huh?" Chloe says awkwardly.

"Something like that." Beca says giving Chloe a genuine smile. Chloe brushes the hair out of Beca's face and caresses her cheek.

"Sorry you are tied up. At least you untied me." Chloe whispers.

"It's ok. Hey come on now." Beca tries to catch Chloe's gaze. They finally meet and Beca's sinks further into everything that is Chloe. "It's fine really Chloe. She doesn't trust me and I get why so I understand." Chloe smiles wearily. "Come on Beale, give me a smile. Give me a bigger one." Chloe smiles a bit wider and everything inside Beca lightens up. "That's it."

"Still I'm sorry."

"Its fine Beale. But the least you could do is keep me company." Chloe smiles.

"Of course." Chloe smirks. "How about you tell me about yourself Mitchell?"

"Oh no you know who I am. I don't anything about you except your name is Chloe and you are the kindest person I know." A light blush hits Chloe's face and Chloe appears to be thinking. "It's just me Chloe." Beca whispers. Chloe looks apprehensive. "If there's something that you don't want to share, don't ok?" Chloe lightly nods.

"Well I was born in Barden actually. I moved wth my mother to the small town of Kendale not far from Barden and that's where I met Stacie and Aubrey. We have been friends since we were little. We all went through some unfortunate situations which lets us to consider a certain occupation." Chloe guiltily looks at Beca who doesn't flinch from the admission. "And we have been at it ever since, but it's not like how it sounds, we take and we give." Beca nods.

"I believe you Chloe, though blondy probably won't believe me." Beca nods to someone behind Chloe and Chloe turns around. The blonde and Stacie walk into the room. Chloe stands up and crosses her arms.

"Relax Chloe, I am not going to do anything we are just going to talk." The blonde says walking closer. Chloe hesitates and grabs the chair and sets it right next to Beca. Stacie takes a seat in front of Beca and the blonde does the same. Beca sends the blonde a glare and Chloe places her hand on Beca's leg.

"I'm Aubrey Posen."

"Beca Mitchell." They give each other a nod. A couple moments pass of silence. "So… I don't mean to be rude, but is there something I can help you with?" Beca asks.

"Actually there is. As you know we are the group of bandits that have been going town to town taking things." Beca nodded of course she knew.

"But have you noticed who we have been taking from?" Stacie asks

"Uh-no not particularly…"

"Well we take from those that yes have money, but they have committed atrocious things sometimes certain things to us." Beca see's hesitation in each girls eyes.

"We take from them and keep some and give the rest to others. We take from those who have done bad things Beca." Chloe says and Beca looks at her and looks around at the rest.

"OK?" Beca says not sure where this was going.

"Ok Mitchell so the point… The point is, we will let you go if you help us." Beca's eyes widen.

"Whoa whoa whoa now… You want me to what?"

"Beca you are the only one that can get us in and out of places without causing suspicion. People know you far and wide. You are the only one that can help us get the last person on our list and we are done, that's it." Aubrey quickly says.

"Ok wait a second. Just wait one-second. Explain to me exactly what you are expecting from me?"

"Well so far we know that no one recognizes our faces except you and the other two you were with. The town you run, Barden, contains the last person on our list. If you could help us get information about the one we are looking for then we will let you go." Beca laughs because obviously these girls are joking. They couldn't really except Beca to aid bandits.

"You guys aren't serious? What makes you think I won't just run away and come after you?" The three girls look at each other and instantly look at Beca.

"We are serious." Aubrey says. Chloe looks down at her hands.

"It also doesn't seem like you would break you word Beca, can I assume that's true?" Stacie says and Beca glances one more time to Chloe.

"You are right I am a woman of my word but you guys can't really expect me to help you?" Beca was appalled that the thought even occurred to them. "I'm a sheriff you know that. I follow the law."

"But we also thought you had a good heart, guess we were wrong." Chloe says with hurt in her voice and she gets up and walks away. Aubrey give's Beca a glare and gets up to follow Chloe. Stacie has stayed behind and sighed.

"Come one Stacie you have to understand what I am saying." Stacie nods.

"I do Beca, but there's something you have to understand. This last person is on Chloe's list." Beca looks at Stacie curiously.

"Her list?"

"Yea, we all had this list and we made a pact to help each this is the last one. This guy did something to Chloe that made her put him on her list."

"What did he do?"

"Beca I can't tell you. That's for Chloe to tell." Stacie reaches out and squeezes Beca's knee. "Listen just think about it ok?" Beca nods. Stacie gets up and walks out of the may have second thoughts about this. Not because of Chloe… OK it was because of Chloe. Someone did something bad to her and Beca wasn't ok with it. Why it should matter to her was something she couldn't understand. She barely knew anything about her but she felt protective of her.

The evening dragged on. Her captors were very kind to her. They shared their food and shared conversation. Chloe avoided much eye contact with Beca and Beca was worried. She hated the shy glances towards her and the sad look all across her face. The other two, mainly Stacie, were very kind to her. Aubrey still had apprehension to talk openly with Beca the way Stacie did, and the odd behavior from Chloe only made her apprehension worse.

"So Beca, why did you want to be a Sheriff?" Stacie asked as she picked at her nails. Beca cleared her throat and tried to sit up straight.

"Well as you know my dad is Sheriff…"

"Oh yes we know…" Aubrey said.

"How could anyone forget 'Ben the Brute' Mitchell." Stacie said. Beca hated the nicknames her family received. Particularly her and her fathers name. True, her father was much tougher than she was but not by much. She took after him, whether her older self liked to admit it or not. "And you 'Head Hunter' Mitchell… But you know I know a hunter myself…" Stacie motion between her legs and Aubrey scoffed.

"Jesus Stacie can you not." Stacie giggled and Beca sat there awkwardly.

"Anyway…" Beca felt the heat of her face. "My dad, yea him… He was in it and Jesse followed right after and I decided it wouldn't be so bad… But now that Emily has taken it up well…"

"That's it?" Chloe asked out of nowhere.

"Uh-Well I mean I guess…"

"So you made it a family tradition sorta?" Aubrey asked. Beca thought for a second. As it may seem, it would appear that way. But she never actually thought about it.

"I like helping too I guess…" This was uncomfortable, but Beca wasn't sure why. Was it admitting that she cared? Maybe. She hated letting people know that she cared. It showed weakness, something that could easily be used against you.

"You guess?" Aubrey asked looking curiously at Beca.

"Well yea I mean even though my difference with my father, he showed me that family is everything. And by doing what we do it protects my family and helps others the same." She cringed at the admission. Why she was outright telling these bandits this, was beyond her. They didn't know her and she didn't know them. Hell, even Emily had a hard time making Beca admit things.

"Family is everything huh?" Chloe spoke out once again but this time gathering everyone's attention. Beca shifted her gaze between Aubrey and Stacie and then directed it to Chloe. She shifted in her seat again.

"Yea that's what I learned."

"Well Beca… We are a family too…" Chloe motion to the girls but kept her eyes on Beca. "We are a family and as a family we have each others back through everything. Or does 'our family' not count as a family in your eyes?" Her sharp tone made Beca look down. The next voice she heard surprised her.

"Chloe…" Aubrey began and Beca's eyes shot up.

"But we are criminals right? We don't count…" Chloe, ignoring Aubrey completely, got up and walked away. Beca felt guilty. She looked towards Aubrey who had a perplexed complexion. She shrugged and got up to follow Chloe. Stacie gave Beca a pleading looking and reached for her flask. She motioned to Beca and Beca nodded. Holding out her flask to Beca's lips, Stacie poured slowly and drank some herself.

"She didn't mean it." Stacie finally said. "She is just angry Beca and she doesn't know how to deal with anger…"

"You must know that at first all I thought of you guys as criminals. Hell, Stacie I am still tied up." Stacie nodded.

"I know Beca. We are from different sides we understand that."

"But now I am doing things I wouldn't normally would. You called me out on it, with the whole Chloe not being tied up when you guys got her."

"I know and Chloe must know that you are trying to figure this whole mess out, I know you are pushed against a wall Beca, but Chloe…" Stacie sighed. "This is her last and only chance Beca, so she's mad at the world." Beca looked back down. "I am sorry for all of this." With one last sigh Stacie got up and walked away.

Beca tried sleeping she really did, but sitting in a chair tied was not comfortable and her mind could not stop thinking about Chloe. She wasn't actually sure who was on the night watch to guard her but she secretly hoped and dreaded that it was Chloe. Just as if she could read minds Beca opened her eyes and saw Aubrey strut across the room toward the window.

"Don't worry Chloe's shift hasn't started yet." Beca nodded and tried to close her eyes again. "Having trouble sleeping?" Aubrey said her voice closer than before. Beca opened her eyes and saw that Aubrey took a seat next to Beca.

"Something like that. Now I know what it is like to sleep this way." Aubrey nodded. Silenced passed between them.

"Look Beca, I know what we are asking of you. I know. But we have nothing else."

"Yea I know. But I thought you didn't trust me? Hence why I am tied up to the chair still."

"I don't but you understand why yes?" Beca nodded.

"Of course I understand."

"OK good. But Chloe spoke so fondly of you and how understanding you were. She brought this idea to me and I told her I'd think about it." Beca's heart fluttered.

"She did huh? Did she take it back?" Beca whispered.

"No but she has gotten her hopes up to fast."

"If she would have just given me time to come to the conclusion slowly…"

"And what conclusion is that?"

"Look Aubrey she's mad and I want to blame her but I can't. I feel this connection with her that I have yet to figure out."

"I know you don't seem like the ruthless Sheriff we have heard so much about." Beca glared at the blonde.

"Don't push it Posen." Aubrey held her hands in surrender.

"Look why don't you just think…"

"I told Stacie I'd think about it actually." Aubrey snapped her head to Beca.

"Really? How did she…"

"She said something about how this guy was on Chloe's list so it brought on a new perspective." Beca said shrugging.

"Oh I see." Aubrey said catching on to the real reason to why Beca may have changed her mind.

"But I think I have come up with some conditions…"

"Negotiating with the criminals huh?" Aubrey said smirking.

"Hey there has been a lot of new experiences today so what would one more hurt…" Beca said teasingly and continued. "Anyway my conditions… First, Emily and Jesse have to be apart of this. I can persuade them to follow me and it would look better if more sheriffs were apart of this anyway." Aubrey nodded. "Second, they don't get hurt. Emily and Jesse don't get hurt at all. Anything can happen to me but they are off limits. Yes?" Aubrey nodded once again. "Third, you have to follow my lead." Aubrey tensed. "Look's like this one will be difficult but it has to be. I know this is your plan but you have to let me approve all ideas. You have to understand that I don't take shit from anyone and what I say goes got it?" Aubrey sat there and Beca waited.

"Fine." Beca look's curiously at the blonde.

"Last condition…" Beca asks.

"Jesus theres more?

"You have to trust me." Beca says and Aubrey looks right into Beca's eyes. A stare off if you will. After a moment Aubrey spoke.

"Deal. But I have a condition for you." Beca quirks an eyebrow

"Yea what's that?"

"Nothing happens to us in the end. Chloe, Stacie and I get to walk away."

"Now why would I let that happen?"

"Because you now know we aren't bad people. And if people found out you conspired with us well that wouldn't end well…" Aubrey said smirking.

"Damn it Posen you got me. Deal." Beca smirked back and Aubrey got up. She walked around to the back and undid the knots. "Wait what are you doing?"

"You need to get some sleep. You look like shit and I doubt you'd want Chloe to see. And… I trust you." Aubrey smirked one last time and walked away. Beca pulled her wrists to the front and rubbed them. They were extremely sore and red. she got up and laid on the floor and exhaustion took over her body.

She felt hands in her hair and she swatted at them. She slightly opened one eye and saw a beautiful sea of blue looking at her.

"You have some beautiful eyes." A giggle escaped the red head.

"You are taking my lines Mitchell." Chloe said as Beca sat up and rubbed her neck. Laying down helped but she was still stiff. She felt a hand on her wrist.

"Do they hurt?"

"No they are just sore." And she felt Chloe lightly rub the marks. Beca looked at Chloe. They smiled lightly at each other. Finally Chloe spoke.

"She untied you?"

"Yea well she felt generous after we talked on conditions and I accepted to help you guys out." At this Chloe widen her eyes.

"You what?"

"I changed my mind." Chloe flung herself onto Beca and Beca chuckled.

"Jesus can you guys stop. It's too early for this." Aubrey said entering the room.

"Aww I think it's cute." Stacie said.

"Don't start with me Conrad." Beca said getting up to brush herself off. Chloe followed suit.

"So what's the plan?" Chloe said eyeing Aubrey. Aubrey than nodded towards Beca and all eyes fell on her. Beca cleared her throat.

"Well we have to met up with Jesse and Emily so I can explain to them what is happening…"

"Who?" Stacie said confused.

"Whoa you can't mean the guy I shot yesterday…"

"You shot him?" Stacie and Aubrey said.

"Yea and I got into it with the girl… She's a tough nut." Chloe said smirking.

"He got shot? How the hell are you going to convince them?" Aubrey said.

"I haven't thought of it but don't worry. I just have to figured out where they are…"

"Well that won't seem like a problem." Stacie said as she stared beyond the other girls. All the girls turn around and saw that fast approaching was two people on a horse. And from what Beca could tell it was Emily and Jesse.

"Well let me be in front, that way they don't think this is a hostage situation… Though it is.." Beca said smirking. The 3 girls all positioned themselves behind Beca but were prepared in case things went south.

Beca saw Emily and Jesse get off their horse and cautiously approach the house, guns ready. Jesse walked with a slight limp.

"Don't pull out your weapons."

"Wait what? They have theirs out."

"Yes because last time they saw me was yesterday with a bandit and I was supposed to meet up with them. This is the only shack between here and Harlon and my horse is out front so they are being careful."

"Fine but be alert ladies." Aubrey said and they waited. Jesse walked in first, Emily close behind. The turned right instead of left, checking the other room. They backed tracked and jumped at the 4 girls waiting in the room.

"BECA!" Jesse yelled. "What are you doing? What the hell is happening?"

"OK put your guns down. Emily put it down." Emily slowly put down her gun and holstered it. Jesse was still holding it up panic in his eyes. " I said DOWN Jesse." Jesse hesitated. But complied. The girls behind Beca eyed her at the way Jesse gave into her.

"Damn Beca that was kind of hot." Stacie blurted out and caused Beca to turn a shade of crimson.

"Stacie…" Chloe chuckled out.

"God Conrad can you just zip it." Beca hissed back and directed her attention back to Jesse and Emily.

"Beca are you gonna explain what the helll… That's the bitch that shot me!" Jesse said stepping forward.

"What did you just…" Aubrey said as she and Stacie began to step in front of Beca. Instead Beca beat them and grabbed Jesse right by the collar.

"Don't you EVER say that to her again. Do you understand me!"

"But Beca she's the one…"

"I fucking know who she is Jesse. And I am telling you to never say that again do you understand me?" Jesse wide eyed look at Beca and back at Chloe. He frantically nodded.

"Sorry miss." Jesse said.

"No it's fine." Chloe squeaked out. "I am sorry I shot you." Jesse nodded and kept his composure.

"Anyway let me begin by introducing you guys." Beca turned around and began to point at each girl. "This stuck up blonde is Aubrey Posen." Aubrey glared at Beca and Jesse and Emily stepped forward.

"Hello miss." Emily said politely.

"Hello." Jesse said shaking her hand. Aubrey and Jesse looked at each other a bit longer than what was considered normal and may have even smiled.

"Gross." Beca said and Jesse laughed while Aubrey rolled her eyes. "This as you guys know is Chloe Beale."

"Nice to meet yo again." Emily said shyly. "Sorry about yesterday.

"No apologies necessary. Though I did mention to everyone how you are one tough girl." Emily blushed and Jesse stepped forward.

"Hello again.

"I really am sorry I shot you, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine nothing some good alcohol can't fix."

"I can check it out later if you'd like."

"Thank you." Jesse and Chloe gave each other a nod and continued to the next introduction.

"And this is Stacie Conrad."

"Hello miss." Jesse said eyeing Stacie but with a shifty gaze.

"It's ok to look mister." Stacie said winking and she was nudged my Aubrey.

"Uh-Hello…" Emily awkwardly said.

"Well aren't you just a cutie. I think she may be cuter than you Beca." Stacie said as she kept her eyes on Emily. "Heard you can put up a fight."

"Uh-Yes ma'am…" Emily stuttered out.

"Well I may have to test that out myself." Stacie said lowering her voice and throwing in another wink. Emily blushed profusely.

"Stacie relax." Beca said wrapping her arm around Emily "This is my lovely sister, or step sister, but mostly sister Emily." Everyone nodded. "And that idiot over there is my brother Jesse." She blurted out.

"Hey come on now Becaw!"

"Shut up Jesse." Beca said. There was a couple of chuckles but after that, silence.

"Ok so are you going to tell us what's happening… Or what?" Jesse said. Everyone turned their attention back to Beca.

"Well as part of a deal, Posen and myself have decided to team up."

"You are teaming up with the bandits? Jesse asked.

"Yes as part of a negotiation."

"Wait you negotiated with them?" Jesse ask once again stunned.

"Yes Jesse. I know it is not what I normally do…"

"More like never do."

"Yes Jesse thank you." Beca snapped back. "You will understand why it is we are going to do this."

"Wait we?" Emily said.

"Yes Emily they needed my help and in order to help them I need you and Jesse." Emily thought for a second. She glanced at everyone in the room. Finally she smiled.

"Of course I will help you Beca, especially now since I am being included in the plan." Beca smiled back.

"Oh YAY! I can guide her around!" Stacie said immediately clinging to Emily's side. Emily blushed once again but there was no trace of discomfort. Beca smirked.

"Ok but I'll be watching you two." Beca said. "It is better than we pair up though."

"I call the beautiful blonde!" Jesse said jumping up and down. Though she rolled her eyes, Aubrey nodded and smiled lightly.

"So I guess that means you are in Jesse?" Jesse nodded and smirked.

"Come one Beca like you think I'd leave you hanging." Beca looked at Chloe and spoke.

"And than there was two."

"I am not complaining." Chloe said smiling. Beca smiled back.

"With pairs we all will have someone who has our back clear?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, so why don't you explain who we are after?" Beca said out loud.

"OK so this person we are looking for is quite rich from what I hear…" Aubrey started getting everyone's attention. "He and his family are old money."

"Do you know their name?" Beca asked. Aubrey looked to Chloe.

"All I know is what he looks like. That's why we need your help." Chloe softly spoke.

"Hmm ok." Beca thought about all the rich families that existed in Barden.

"Well there is the Allen's, the Snow's and us the Mitchell's." Jesse said.

"Yes other than that there isn't any rich family." Beca said.

"Is there anything about this guy that was noticeable?" Emily asked

"Well he has brown hair, he isn't too tall and he has a burn mark of…"

"Is it of a B on his right wrist?" Jesse asked cutting off Chloe.

"Yes it is." Jesse, Beca and Emily all looked at each other with panicked expressions.

"So you know him?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh yes we know him." Emily said.

"The Allens are the major donor for Barden. And the oldest family name. They own various oil fields throughout the south." Jesse said.

"And the guy you are describing is Bumper Allen…"

"And he is the only son amongst all girls." Beca said.

"Ok so we got him right? We can just go in…"

"No you don't understand." Beca said. "He is the only son and since his family is the major contributor that means that they own everything from the schools to the sheriff department. We are under his employment." Tension filled the air. Everyone looked at one another.

"So you won't help us?" Chloe said slightly backing away. Beca looked at Chloe and than looked at Jesse. They seemed to come to an understanding. Beca than looked at Emily and did the same thing. The other 3 girls eyed each other as an unspoken pact came between the other 3.

"Before we say anything, did he do something bad to you Chloe?" Beca said softly. She looked at her with worried eyes. Chloe looked at her hands and nodded slowly. Everyone watched with intensity the interaction between the two. Beca lifted Chloe's head and looked her in the eyes as she brushed the stray hair behind her ear. Beca took one more look at her group and met Chloe's eyes. "We will help." Beca said as the other two nodded.

"Really?" Aubrey said shock.

"Yes, this actually gives us a reason to take that son of a bitch down."

"He is so rude." Emily added.

"And a total moron." Jesse said. "He once called Beca tiny and I told him to leave her alone… And he didn't, so…"

"Beca hit him, in front of everyone!" Emily said glee in her eyes.

"I didn't get into too much trouble because his dad laughed because I was able to take his son down." Beca said shrugging.

"Stacie is right… This badass side of you is hot…" Chloe said smirking.

"Uh-well…" Emily laughed and caused Beca to send her a glare.

"If you are anything like Beca Emily, I am sure we are going to have a real good time." Stacie said to Emily. Jesse laughed at the third growing blush on Emily.

"Might be careful with the teasing Sheriff… Real careful…" Aubrey said in Jesse's ear. He immediately shut his mouth. Whether this was a good idea or not, no one knew, but they did know they were in for one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I am so sorry about such a late update, especially to the Black Hole. I have had a tough time coming up with something I like and I have had some doubts about how each story should be going. Anyway here is another chapter of the bandit and I hope you guys like it. I will try and upload the chapter I have for the Black Hole if I like how it comes out. Either way you know the drill I don't know anything but the direction of the story and any mistakes of course. Also any ideas are welcome as well.**

 **Now on with the show…**

As they ready their horses Beca observed her surroundings. What would her father think about the current position she was in? True, she still was indifferent about him but he was still her father and the head sheriff. He was stern and when it came to questioning the law he would never hear it. The law is the law, he would say, and if the sheriffs didn't follow it why would anyone else? Beca shook her head and looked out to the land. The sight was beautiful. The sky was a beautiful mix of dark blue and red. It was going to be dawn soon and they wanted a head start to figure out the exact details of their plan. She stood there soaking in this sight and she closed her eyes.

"Nervous?" And if Beca had not opened her eyes she could have sworn it was a voice of an angel. OK Chloe was an angel, a sneaky angel.

"A little." Beca said still looking at the scenery. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chloe hesitate and look out as well.

"I am sorry Beca, for putting you…"

"Stop." Beca said shaking her head and finally looking at Chloe. Her hair was down and the light outside complimented her beautiful eyes. "I wanted to help OK? What kind of Sheriff would I be if someone was asking for my help and I said no?"

"But I broke the…"

"No you didn't…" Beca said smirking. "Matter of fact I'm not sure who you are. I don't think we have met before miss…?" Beca said nudging Chloe. Chloe shook her head but gave Beca a smile.

"Chloe Beale is the name Sheriff MItchell." Beca slightly bowed and held out her arm for Chloe to take.

"And since I have never met you till now I don't think you've broken any law." They smiled one last time and walked back to the horses. Luckily they paired up because they only had three horses. It seems as though Aubrey and Stacie rode in on one as did the rest of them.

"Since everyone is paired with a Sheriff, the Sheriff must ride in front."

"We know Beca." Jesse said in a mocking tone.

"Don't start Jesse." Beca said as they began to settle onto their horse. Though Jesse was slightly wounded he helped Aubrey onto the horse. Chloe made sure to give it another thorough clean and a new bandage before they headed out. When Aubrey climbed up on to the horse the lingering glances were not unnoticed by Beca. Emily then helped Stacie and everyone notice the sensual way she had done so. Her firm grasp around Emily's waist caused Emily's face to grow a blush.

"Hey, hands to yourself Conrad." Beca said and Emily scoffed.

"O Beca I was just getting comfortable!" Stacie said as Emily become flustered. Stacie sent a wink to Beca and whispered something into Emily's ear causing Emily to giggle. Beca shook her head.

"Protective mode looks good on you." Chloe said nudging Beca. Beca laughed and climbed on her horse.

"Well it's a habit." Beca said as she extended her arm out for Chloe to take. Chloe climbed up and sat flush against Beca. The heat that came was intoxicating and comforting.

"Am I too close?" Chloe said whispering in Beca's ear.

"Uh-no not at all." Beca stuttered and cleared her throat. She could feel Chloe smirking.

"Where to first?" Jesse called to Beca.

"Well we need to get some food and a change of clothes and go over the plan with all the details."

"Should we go to Harlon?" Emily called out.

"Yes, I think that's the closest town." Beca said. They all nodded and took off.

Having a person this close to Beca on a horse, was not a new thing. What was new was the feeling Beca was getting as they traveled, Chloe became more and more conformable touching Beca. And what was strange was it didn't freak Beca out one bit. She enjoyed the gently squeezes around her waist and Chloe resting her head against Beca's shoulder. When they did slow down they would talk a bit. They were nearing the town so Beca had everyone slow down to ride into town.

"So what do you have for the plan?" Chloe asked.

"Well we can't have you guys be the bandits for obvious reasons." Chloe nodded. "So I was thinking that maybe you guys could play the part of rich ladies not from here and you guys got robbed by bandits and we rode by when we heard you guys calling for help. What do you think?"

"That's pretty good, like our saviors?" Chloe giggled.

"I mean when you put it like that I don't…"

"I was kidding Beca. I mean it has to be like that anyway. Think about it, you arrive with 3 new people and what are you too say to that. And if we are dressed like we are now it would look suspicious, better not take any chances." Beca nodded. Not that she thought that far about it but glad her idea made some sense. "And it is fun playing a different role so there's that." Chloe said causing a laugh from Beca.

They entered the town, and drew some attention but not much. They all noticed Beca was leading the pack and titled her hat to the people. They said hello here and there and Chloe noticed that Beca was immediately respect in a loving way. They stopped at a tavern and hitched their horses.

"OK so I am starving, let's get some food."

"Good idea, Beca angry because she hasn't had food, is scary." Emily said and caused everyone to giggle.

"Emily I will pretend I didn't hear that because all I can think about is food." They walked to the small tavern and sat at a table. Beca was instantly recognized at the bar and the owner was called over.

"Why it is a pleasure to have you in town Sheriff Mitchell." The young man said as he approached the group with his hands extend out for a hug.

"How are you Mister Applebaum ?" Beca said was they pulled apart from the hug.

"Now Sheriff, how many times have I told you to call me Benji?" Beca smirked and nodded. She looked around at the tavern and smiled.

"I love what you have done with the place Benji." Benji blushed and nodded his head as in took a look at his tavern.

"In all fairness, I had some help." Benji said.

"Whoa what kind person helped you?" Jesse asked curiously. Not that it was odd the people helped each other in this town, but in this town no family had that kind of money to spare to others.

"Well I was on the verge of closing this place up because it was becoming a burden to my family. Odd as it is, this place is the provider for my family but it was costing to fix rather than make enough. Anyway, the next day I found a small sack of gold coins by the door with a note that said ,' _for your tavern'_."

"Did someone sign it?" Beca asked.

"No, that's all it had. But word is that those three bandits that have been going town to town are the one's that could have done it. People say they take stuff and the next day people have things that have been left overnight. And the day before it was said they raided that old bastard Henderson from Kendale. You know the one that gets joy from others suffering?" Beca nodded. "They raided his ranch and it was just odd that I got something the next day, just like everyone else said happens."

"Sound's like you got lucky." Beca stated because she knew the exact people who had done it.

"And if you don't mind me saying Sheriff, it seems as though those bandits aren't all too bad." He said hesitantly and Beca nodded. She noticed the small smiles that showed up on three faces.

"Well I suppose. I have yet to enjoy their company." Beca smirked as she glanced at the table and changed the subject. "Let me introduce you. This is Benji, he is a long time friend of ours and the kindest person I know." Beca said addressing the group.

"Benji here was actually a sheriff with me when I started."Jesse said.

"Yes we grew up together and due to some unfortunate circumstances he had to leave. My father was so dissappointed." Beca said.

"Benji is probably the one I learned the most from. Benji was sweet and understanding, hell he still is." Emily said as Benji smiled shyly.

"Well…" Stacie only slightly squinting her eyes at Benji to which Beca smirked. "…and no offense to your father but sometimes is was hard to follow the rules when there is a bunch of moral situations." Benji said lowering his gaze.

"Oh come on, it's fine Benji, I get it, believe me." Beca said sending him a knowing smile and clearing her throat.

"Moving on, you know Emily and Jesse." They both sent a wave. " But these fine young ladies were in a bit of a predicament when we came across them and needed some help." Beca slyly said not giving anymore information. "That there is Aubrey next to Jesse. Stacie next to Emily and this is Chloe." Beca said giving Chloe a slight smile.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all. I am sure you have noticed that Beca here, though tough as she is, is a kind person and would do anything for those in need."

"Benji, always so kind." Beca said sending Benji a smile. "Well Benji, my friends and I have had a rough couple of days and we are looking from some amazing food." Beca said and Benji blushed. "Benji here makes one mean apple pie as well." Everyone sent smiles to Benji who shook his head.

"The Sheriff is just being modest is all."

"Aw come on Benji I have been trying to get that recipe from you since the first day you served it to me." Emily said to which Benji's blush grew, this was noticed by Stacie who sent a glare to him.

"Emily." Beca said and at that Emily took out her sack of coins.

"Oh no Sheriff I can't let you pay." Benji said holding his hands up. Emily stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Don't be ridiculous Benji." Emily said giving him a small smile. She flipped over his hand and placed some coins in it. Benji nodded as he walked back to the bar. Beca saw Stacie eyeing Benji menacingly. Emily sat back down and noticed the glare Stacie was sporting.

"No need to worry Conrad." Beca said taking off her hat and gaining the groups attention. "Benji is harmless." Stacie shifted her gaze between Beca and the rest.

"What do you… Wait you think Benji…?" Emily said rambling. An obvious trait she picked up from Beca.

"I wasn't…" Stacie began because she had been caught.

"Oh please you almost burned holes into him with your stare." Chloe said smirking.

"Oh Stacie there isn't anything with Benji…" Emily reached over and grabbed Stacie's hand.

"No it's nothing just something was in my eye is all." Stacie said growing a small blush.

"Aww it's cute Stace." Aubrey said smirking.

"Oh shut it Posen." Stacie said. Aubrey laughed and spotted a table that had an ongoing game of poker. Jesse noticed what she was looking at and looked back at her.

"You play?"

"Well Sheriff, you could say I have many tricks up my sleeve." Giving him a shy smile, they got up to join the game of poker.

"I'll be right back." Beca said getting up and Chloe sent her a quizzical look. "I need to send word to my father of where we are at. Don't want him to get worried." Putting on her hat she slightly tilted it and with a small smile to Chloe she walked out.

Beca went to the nearest post and sent word about where they were at. They may stay into town the night because after the meal they still had to find clothes and discuss the plan and she did not want her father to worry. She stepped back into the tavern and noticed that a few more people had come. Beca walked over to the table and noticed Emily and Stacie had an intense conversation going on between them and it made Beca smile. She had never seen Emily so wrapped up in someone and it was nice to see. They whispered things to each other which caused giggles to erupt from one another. Beca than scanned the crowd for Chloe but instead caught sight of Jesse and Aubrey. They were still at the poker table only this time Aubrey was sitting so close to Jesse's holding the cards and smiling. Her brother looked so happy and though Beca had a rough start with Aubrey she was glad that they had connected. Beca continued her search for the redhead and spotted her at the bar. She was talking with Benji and they were laughing. Benji went to attend other customers leaving Chloe alone. Beca set her hat down and got up to join the redhead. That's when Beca noticed someone came up to Chloe a little to close. Chloe looked at him and tried to slightly back away but the man was not catching the hint. Beca slowly approached observing the interaction between the two. She stopped at a couple of feet from the pair and ordered a beer silently from Benji. Beca strained her ears to hear what they were talking about as she drank her beer.

"So are you from around here pretty lady?"

"Uh no I am not."

"Let me show you around. I am known to provide woman with a really good time you know."

"No thank you mister."

"Aww come on it'll be my pleasure pretty thing."

"I have some friends waiting mister."

"You have me waiting miss and I said I can show you a good time." At that Beca snapped her head in their direction. The fact that Chloe was still trying to be polite baffled Beca. Had someone told her that, she would had broken their nose, or shot them.

"Like I said thank you but I will have to decline." Chloe backed away slowly and tried to maneuver her way around the man.

"Oh no little lady, I wasn't asking." The man grabbed Chloe's wrist and jerked her back. Beca breathed in heavily and walked the remaining distance. She was fuming, no one was to ever treat someone else like that, especially if that type of behavior was at Chloe.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I think the miss said no." Calmly, Beca crossed her arms and waited for the asshole to turn around.

"I wasn't asking you either bitch." The man said turning around still holding onto Chloe's wrist. He earned a smirk from Beca. His eyes widen, understanding his mistake.

"Head Hunter Mitchell does not take kindly to those words." Emily said approaching from behind, crossing her arms just like Beca.

"She also don't take kindly to the mistreatment of the young lady you are currently holding onto." Jesse said grabbing Chloe's wrist and pulling her out of the man's grasp. Jesse grabbed onto Chloe and Aubrey and Stacie immediately pulled her back. Maybe it was a bit dramatic, but Sheriff Mitchell wasn't going to let someone touch Chloe that way. By this point the whole tavern had their eyes on the small group that had formed.

"No Sheriff Mitchell, I didn't…"

"No. I think you referred to me as 'bitch'. Am I correct?" Beca said glaring into the man's eyes. The man stood there frozen in his place.

"Beca this is really just…" She heard Chloe start to say but Beca was not having it.

"Emily, isn't that what he said?" Emily nodded.

"Sheriff please… I didn't mean…" Beca let of a small laugh.

"It's fine!" Beca said throwing her hands up in the air, plastering a smile on her face. " I am only teasing!" The group carefully eyed Beca and looked at the man. "Come on now? Benji please get this man a beer! You were only trying to look for a good time right?!" Beca threw his arm over the man's shoulder and led him to the bar. "Weren't you?" The man nodded and took the beer that Beca was offering him. She chuckled and leaned in close to the man's ear. "You see the problem was that you chose the wrong person…" With that the man snapped his head in Beca's direction and Beca slammed is head into the bar. The man slumped on the floor and fell back and Jesse picked him up. He was bleeding from the cut above his eye and his nose. "You picked the wrong person and you made the mistake of offending me." Beca was wiping the blood off her hand. When she had slammed the man's face it caused the glass to shatter cutting Beca in the process. "And now you got blood everywhere!" Emily quickly wrapped a bandana on Beca's hand. Beca nodded, still with her attention on the man. "That's three offenses in total. So take this son of a bitch and throw him in a cell." Jesse nodded and started to make his way to the local sheriff in town when he was stopped by Beca. Beca pulled him in close once again and the man flinched. "If I ever hear about you doing something I personally don't like…" Beca made her voice a bit lower. "I will come back and show you what I do to bastards like you. I will make your life hell." The man's eyes widen and he nodded frantically. "Now you can take this piece of shit out of my sight." Jesse pushed the man towards the door and left. The crowd that had gathered looked at Beca and she sent a glare and they left and went about their business. Beca approached the bar and called over Benji.

"Are you ok Sheriff?" Benji said as he inspected her hand. Beca slipped her hand away from his and nodded.

"Yes Benji, I am fine. But can you hand me a rag or a pail to clean up this mess I made?"

"No no Sheriff, I will take care of that." Benji said shaking his head.

"Sorry about the ruckus."

"No apologies necessary, you were standing up for the miss over there. Don't worry about it Sheriff, really. You will need some alcohol for the pain though." Benji said giving Beca a small smile. Beca nodded and turned around to walk towards the table. She saw Emily, Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe all at the table and she sighed and made her way over. As she approached, they all seemed to notice her presence. She shyly made her way to her seat and the first to speak was Stacie, of course.

"May I just say Sheriff Mitchell…" She winked at Emily and Emily held in her giggles. "That was very… hot…" Beca felt a small heat hit her cheeks.

"I think on a strictly outside observers perspective… I second that… But not like that Beca." Aubrey said a bit uncomfortably. Beca's blush might be getting a bit bigger.

"That was so intense, now imagine seeing that all the time. God I love my big sister!" Emily said getting up and hugging Beca's head.

"Emily, please can you… I can't breath!" Beca said pushing her off and composing herself. Emily went back and took her sit back next to Stacie. Beca hesitated and looked at Chloe. Yet to speak, Chloe sat there with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Beca. For standing up for me." Chloe said pushing her hair behind her ear. Beca fully focused on Chloe and smirked. She took a glance and looked at Chloe's wrist. She had a faint red mark form the man's grip. She reached out and her eyebrows knitted. She ran her injured hand over Chloe's wrist.

"Does it hurt?" Beca asked at a whisper.

"No, your's is way worse." Chloe said and she grabbed Beca's hand and pulled off the bandana. Benji came by with Beca's beer. "We need to take out the glass and clean it and put a new bandage." Chloe pulled Beca up and took her out side to the water pump.

Chloe took her time as she pulled out pieces of glass from Beca's hand in the small light from the lamp. She was very careful to not hurt Beca nor push glass in further. Her hands didn't shake.

"Where did you…"

"My mother was a nurse in Kendale and I spent my time with her while she worked. I observed her as she put patients at ease when she knew sometimes there was no hope for them. She was so delicate and thorough. I loved watching her all day and her interactions with other people. Everyone in town loved her." Beca observed her and saw the twinkle in Chloe's eye. It was a genuine happiness that Beca had yet to see on the redhead's face.

"Loved?" Beca asked.

"She died when I was about 15. An illness took her. She was a nurse but this was something she couldn't treat. Money that was given to our small clinic was from the man in your town." Chloe said at a whisper. Her eyes that were once filled with happiness, had now filled themselves with sadness. Beca saw the pain in her eyes. "Bumper, as you said, he decided that Kendale didn't need more money for the tiny doctors office and instead used more money to fund his birthday party. And the office used that money to buy medicine and supplies but when it stopped…" Tears formed in Chloe's yes and Beca's heart broke.

"I am so sorry Chloe." She wiped the stray tears from Chloe's cheeks. She now understood and Bumper was going to pay. Beca caressed Chloe's cheek and she looked into Chloe's eye's one last time and spoke.

"Mine died too…" Chloe stopped picking at her cut and looked at Beca. "She died when I was 10 and it broke me. It completely ruined me. My dad, Big ol' Brute…" Beca said looking at her hand instead of at Chloe. "He was at his worst. He shut himself away for weeks. Jesse was upset too but I think my dad and myself took it more personally. She was who I wanted to be when I grew up. Jesse understood both my father and the loss of our mother. But he ended being the glue that tried to hold us together. Anyway when he ended up meeting Emily's mom, I hated him. I never wanted to look at them. How could he just forget about my mother." Beca said finally bringing her gaze up to Chloe's. "I finally met Emily and she was this annoying little girl." Beca smiled. "But every time she looked at me it wasn't with pity like Jesse, nor was it with frustration like my dad. She looked at me and I saw an innocence that captivated me. She was what saved me and my family." Beca rarely cried. It was a known fact, but her family was a sensitive subject. Now her vision was partially blurry and she felt Chloe touch her cheek. "Just don't tell her." Chloe chuckled and Beca blinked away the tears. "Anyway… How's my hand?" Beca said diverting the attention from her to her hand. Chloe pumped the water pump and rinsed Beca's hand carefully. She pulled out a piece of cloth from her pocket and carefully wrapped Beca's hand.

"It'll be fine."

"Thank you."

"No thank you." Chloe leaned in and placed a small kiss on Beca's cheek causing Beca to gasp.

"How come you did that?" Beca voice at a whisper.

"I just felt…"

"HEY! We are starving! Get your asses in here!" Stacie yelled and Beca sighed.

"Let's get you some food you have had a demanding day." Chloe said and drug Beca back into the tavern. Chloe stopped before entering the tavern. "Also what Stacie said about what you did in there being hot… Well… It was totes hot…" And with a wink and a blush, they went inside.

"So let's get the details for this plan." Aubrey said. They had left the tavern and went to a local inn that Benji pointed them too. They gathered in a room and waited for the plan.

"OK this is just an idea but I told Chloe. What if we pretend we saved you guys on our way back to town."

"Saved us?" Aubrey snapped.

"Yea I mean…"

"It's a good idea Aubrey. I mean we get to role play…" Stacie said winking at Emily who for the infinite time blushed.

"And it will provided a reason to why Beca is showing up with 3 random girls." Chloe said.

"If we have people not pay too much attention to you it will be easier to find what you guys need." Jesse said.

"Yea we can take you with us wherever we go and if you play it well no one will suspect you guys of anything. I mean even me, not many people care too much to pay lots of attention." Emily chipped in.

"That's sounds depressing." Aubrey blurted out.

"Aww no Emily I bet lot's of people…" Beca began but Stacie cut her off.

"Well that just means I get more of you to myself Emily." Stacie said grabbing both of Emily's arms. Emily didn't blush this time but instead brightened up.

"That's what I was hoping for." Emily retorted sending a wink to Stacie causing Stacie to smile wide.

"JESUS! Not in front of me please!" Beca said covering her eyes.

"You have corrupted her!" Jesse laughed.

"Focus people!" Aubrey said causing Jesse to close his mouth.

"So we will pretend we are from the North and we can act like we are rich and maybe they will just take us for a bunch of silly stuck up girls. " Chloe said looking at everyone.

"But what if some tries something with you three?" Emily asked, when she received puzzled looks she explained. "I just mean we have never been known to interact this closely with people before and from what I saw tonight…" She sent a quick glance to Beca. "And well yea…" And just like that a blush slowly started to appear on her face.

"Yea from what I have seen, Beca has a soft spot for our little miss Chloe." Stacie said smirking. Beca blushed and Chloe smiled widely.

"No offense sister, but she's right. People have never seen this from you." They all waited for something from Beca. They knew Beca had broken several of her rules and the more they went through with this plan the harder it was for Beca to do things. It's not that she cared what people thought, it was more of how she wanted them to think of her. If they knew she had a weakness it could be used against her. Hell, everyone knew of her soft spot for her sister Emily and someone tried to used that against her once and it did not end well for them. But this was different this feeling was not her family feeling with Emily or Jesse. This feeling evolved around Chloe and she hated to think that she so easily succumb to it. She couldn't lie, these three girls had made a special way into her life and now that her family was involved with them she was going to protect them, not that she would admit it out loud. She looked at Chloe who looked at Beca with confusion.

"Tell us what you are thinking?" Chloe said. Beca glanced at everyone and fidgeted.

"I-uh I-Emily is right…" She scanned the group again. "I just don't want someone to use this," She motioned to the group. "especially you, against me." Beca said quietly. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of me."

"Jesus Chloe what did you do to my sister?" Jesse deadpanned.

"Aww it's so adorable!" Emily said jumping up and down.

"Shut it." Beca said glaring.

"Beca," Chloe said. When Beca didn't look but instead kicked her boots at the floor, Chloe reached for her hands and got her attention that way. "Even though protective you is just so uh-you know…"

"She means hot as hell!" Stacie added. To which she received a nod from Chloe with a smile and a glare from Beca.

"Even though it is hot as hell, we can take care of ourselves remember we are the three that got away from you." To which Beca scoffed.

"If I remember correctly, I captured you."

"But then how are we all standing here now planning to go into your town and do something you wouldn't do?" Chloe said smirking and Beca opened her mouth to speak but closed it because she had nothing to say.

"She got you there tiny Mitchell." Aubrey said causing a few giggles.

"Besides with a group like us having each other's back, no one could get away with anything." Emily said.

"We are a family now, a family of outlaws and the law. Is that ok with you?" Chloe said sending a hopefully look into Beca's eyes. Beca was a sucker for those eyes. She nodded and the group came in for a hug.

"Fine and since none of us can help it, well we will just say the truth." Everyone looked at each other confused.

"And the truth is?" Aubrey said.

"That you three are off limits and who cares who knows." Everyone smiled. "But because of this please try to be a bit more careful you never know who will try something." Beca said almost pleading. Everyone nodded.

"Ok and as for clothes?" Stacie said.

"Oh right. Benji said that the inn had a closet filled so I will speak with the owner and offer him some gold." Beca said getting up and out of the room.

As Beca, Emily and Jesse sat around while the other 3 found something to wear, they felt at ease.

"Who would have thought huh?" Jesse said handing a flask to Beca.

"Thought what?" Beca said taking a sip and handing it to Emily.

"That we would be in this predicament." Beca chuckled and so did Emily.

"I never thought I would." Emily said with a shy smile on her face. "I never would have thought that this is where I would be right in this moment."

"Me either." Beca said and she looked between Emily and Jesse. "I know that this is something I would have never allowed from you two, but I just want to thank you for understanding. Thank you for having my back."

"Of course, you think I would let my sister go through with this by herself? You would probably screw it all up without me." Jesse said earning a slap from Beca.

"I am just glad you let me be here!" Emily said.

"That reminds me, Emily you need…"

"I know Beca I need to be careful…"

"Like seriously you need to be…"

"Don't worry Mitchell. I will take good care of her. Real good care of her." Stacie spoke and gained their attention. The three girls walked in and took seats along with the others.

"Whoa wait I don't need anyone caring for me." Emily said slightly offended. Stacie leaned in to whisper to Emily, probably about what type of "caring" she meant because when she pulled back Emily's face was bright read and she looked guilty. The group slightly giggled at the interaction. After a few conversations here and there, Beca yawned and got up.

"Well I am beat, we will leave early tomorrow." She walked up the stairs and prepared herself for bed. She filled the tub with hot water and got in. She sat there and just let everything sink in. The past couple of days have been exhausting to say the least. And for the first time in a long time, Beca had no idea how this was going to turn out. Would they ever be able to tell their dad what was actually happening between this group? And if they did what would he do? Beca knew she wouldn't be able to give up that easily with Chloe. She leaned her head back still with her eyes closed. She shouldn't keep thinking about the what if's because the more she thinks the more paranoid she becomes.

"Are you even trying to relax?" At that Beca's eyes flew open and she sat up.

"What are you doing in here?" Chloe was at the door leaning against the wall. She turned to shut the door and walked in more.

"I wanted to talk with you." Feeling a breeze Beca looked down and instantly got embarrassed she sank into the tub to cover herself.

"I am nude." Beca whispered out.

"Well the water is covering you, so its fine." Chloe said grabbing a seat and set it close to Beca. Beca sank a bit further into the water.

"So um-what can I help you with?" Beca asked as Chloe sat there looking at her hands.

"Beca, I just want to say that I care about you too… A lot… Earlier I wanted to say it but you were so freaking adorable! And the fact that you are willing to sacrifice your rules means a lot to me. And I promise to protect you too. I know as of late you have been protecting me but rest assured little lady I can do that as well." Beca looked at Chloe with a small smile.

"Again Beale, I am not adorable."

"Just accept it Beca ok, you are adorable in a badass way. Better?"

"Maybe but I know you can take care of yourself, I know that. It's just this instinct I get to try and prevent anything from happening to you. And don't even ask why that's an instinct for me because I am still trying to figure that out."

"I know. I noticed it when we took a break and you had cut my hands loose. It started to rain and you immediately came to put me on the horse and left to find shelter. I noticed when Aubrey and Stacie first appeared in the house and you stood in front of me. I noticed when Jesse and Emily came in and Jesse called me a bitch and you were on him in seconds. I noticed tonight." Beca shrugged. "I know the minute I looked into your eyes and saw those dark blue eyes for the first time that this was going to be something."

"The second I bent down to lift your face after your fight with Emily was the end for me. I remember feeling something that I had never felt before. Even with that awful nose bleed, you were the most beautiful person I had set eyes on." Beca smiled looking into the water.

"Oh I remember, you didn't speak for a long time." Beca looked up and noticed Chloe had sat on the floor and rested her chin on the tub. They looked at each other, a sense of comfort had filled Beca's body.

"Do you feel that?" Chloe whispered.

Beca nodded and took her hand out of the water and brushed some hair out of Chloe's face. Beca sat up and looked closer into Chloe's eyes and as if she could read her mind Chloe nodded. Beca leaned in and captured Chloe's lips and forgot everything around them. Sure Beca had kissed a couple of people before but this was not like that. This was a moment that stopped in time. This was liberating yet captivating. Beca had never felt so happy. They pulled apart and rested on each others forehead. Without opening her eyes Beca spoke.

"I am still nude."

"Sheriff Mitchell is that an invitation?" Beca opened her eyes to a smirking Chloe.

"As much as I'd like it to be, sorry it's not." Beca said.

"Ok fine." Chloe slightly pouted and let out a chuckle. "I have to wash up anyway." With that Chloe got up and headed for the door. She opened it and gave Beca a smile that could have lit up the whole town and she was out of the room.

Beca had finally gotten to bed and she laid there staring at the ceiling, with images of Chloe. How anyone could be so beautiful all the time was beyond her. The way her hair blew through the wind or the way her eyes shined when she talked about her mother made Beca weak in the knees. Beca thought that she would never get used to this feeling that Chloe made her feel, nor did she want to get used to it. It made Beca feel special. Beca turned to her side and heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" The door opened and a figure walked in. Beca leaned over and lit a match to turn on the lamp. The figure was Chloe who had on a night gown and was looking at her hands. "What's wrong Chloe?" Beca asked and she pushed the covers and got up out of the bed.

"It's nothing, it's just that I can't well-sleep…"

"Um-ok?" Beca said. She grabbed her arms and tried to make Chloe look at her.

"I was just wondering if I could sleep with you." Beca was not one for contact and sleeping involved lots of contact. But so far contact from Chloe was more than welcomed and Beca being Beca was flustered at this situation. "If this is too uncomfortable, I understand, I just thought…"

"No it's fine. Of course you can uh-sleep with me. Here come on." Beca led Chloe to the bed and let her make herself comfortable. "You ok? I can get another pillow if you'd like."

"No it's fine thank you." Beca nodded and blew out the lamp and settled herself into bed. Beca hesitated and finally settled on putting her hands under the pillow. Chloe was facing her in the same position. "Is this ok?" Chloe asked and even though it was dark, Beca could see those blue eyes staring into her.

"Yea. Are you ok?"

"Yes." Beca reached up and caressed Chloe's cheek before she placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Chloe."

"Goodnight Beca."


End file.
